


The One With Cas's List

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean finds out that Cas keeps a list. Well, really it's a bucket list... of sorts. It makes Dean VERY excited. He can't wait for him and Cas to try everything on the list together. Dean starts calling it Cas's Kink Catalog. They both are looking forward to it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 35
Kudos: 255





	The One With Cas's List

**Author's Note:**

> Cas made a list of sexy things for him and Dean! Hopefully, this series is going to be just as fun as the last! PART 1!

Since they all got back that afternoon, Cas has been walking around without his coat. While they were on their last hunt, it snagged on something, Cas doesn’t know what that something was because he didn’t notice when it happened, but that something ripped it along the seam. Sam assured Cas it wasn’t that big a deal and promised Cas he would sew it up for him. 

Cas will occasionally go around without his coat, or coat and jacket, but it’s not common. Something that happens, as a result, is that Dean is way more horny for Cas. Cas knows this, so he’s not shocked when it happens. Dean, however, has not caught on to his own pattern yet, but Cas figures someday he will. In the meantime, Cas uses the tear as an excuse to not wear it. 

Sam had finished sewing it up only a few hours after they got back, so Cas had plenty of time to put it back on. He deliberately left it on the table in the library where Sam put it when he was done. 

The closer it got to a reasonable time to wander off to bed with Cas, the more Dean was all over him. Making eyes at him, winking, biting his lip, touching him unnecessarily, rubbing and cuddling up against him at every moment he got until they were finally making out on the way to Dean’s room. 

They finally step through Dean’s door into his room when Cas says, “Wait,” He separates from Dean, “I left my coat in the library.”

“That’s okay,” Dean says leaning back into Cas, “We’ll get it later.”

“No,” Cas pulls away again.

“Com’ on Cas,” Dean says, already hot, making him frustrated. “You don’t need it for this…” Dean argues calmly.

“Will you please go get it for me?” Cas asks Dean.

“Really?” Dean makes a weird face. Cas looks at him sternly. “Okay, fine.” He faces towards the door and begins walking out, “I hope you’re naked when I get back!” Dean says before he disappears from his sight. 

Dean walks into the library and rolls his eyes with a huff as he picks up Cas’s coat. He would be more annoyed if it wasn’t the literal smallest inconvenience ever. He walks back when he hears a tiny sound of maybe something hitting the floor. He turns around and sees a folded up piece of paper. Dean picks it up, unraveling it and reading it to see what it is. They are a bunch of pretty big words he doesn’t know in a list. He skips over it until at the very bottom of the list he sees some words he recognizes to be real-human English and not robot English. All those big words, Dean concludes it must be Cas’s list. He reads what it says ‘Sex in the bath.’

Dean, who is now flustered, folds it back up quickly, suddenly feeling really bad that he read,  _ or tried to read _ , the list. 

Dean stomps back into his room quickly and shuts the door even quicker. He leans against it and looks up at Cas with wide eyes. He sees that Cas has stripped down into his underwear and is sitting crisscrossed on his bed. He smiles slightly.

“Is something wrong?” Cas asks. 

“No,” Dean says quickly. “Well,” Dean holds up his hand holding the piece of paper.

“Oh,” Cas says like he’s remembered something finally. 

“Sorry, I read it. I was curious to know what it was. I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, it must have fallen out of my coat pocket. I was worried someone else would see it but didn’t think about that possibility until we were in your room. Us making out reminded me. Thank you for getting it!”

Dean nods, not understanding why Cas has not volunteered any information regarding the list of words. “Cas, what is it?”

“I thought you said you read it?” Cas says confused. 

“The only thing I understood from this list is you have the single word ‘grace’ followed by ‘sex in the bath.’ So… wanna tell me what it is now?”

“Sure. To start off, I want to say that I got the idea when we started running out of things from your sex drawer.”

“Okay…” Dean walks over and sits on the bed. He slowly lays back, putting his head on Castiel’s lap.

“First, it was great because it gave us many new things to try. And, I really like trying new things with you.” Cas twirls his finger around in Dean’s hair. 

“Awe,” Dean says short.

“Second, it gave us a sort of to-do list.”

“Haha,” Dean giggles, thinking the ‘do’ part was a pun. “Do.”

“So, I started to make a list too. Are you familiar with what a ‘bucket list’ is, Dean?”

“Yep,” Dean answers.

“Well, it’s like a bucket list, but all kinks and other sex-acts I want to try with you.” 

Dean’s eyes fly open wide. “Really?” Dean says excitedly. 

“Yes. So I have been researching things to try, and different kinks, and I found out-”

“That we are already way kinkier than everyone else?” Dean finishes.

“That we are already _way_ _kinkier_ than _everyone_ else! Exactly!” Cas agrees. 

“So what does that mean for your list?” Dean opens it up and looks at it again.

“It means the things on there are a bit more… extreme? Compared to the people I found on the internet.”

“And that’s saying  _ a lot. _ ” 

“Well, some I didn’t want to try. It’s not as if everything we do is more intense than some of the deepest depths of the internet.”

“Damn,” Dean laughs, “How far did you go?”

“Farther than I’d like to admit. Too far, Dean. Way too far.”

Dean starts to think just exactly how far he went. It had to be far enough to spook his angel, so it must have been really far. “What did you see?” 

“I don’t want you to know and I don’t want to describe it. Point is, this list is different.”

“Cas,” Dean laughs, “I don’t even know what any of these words are…” Dean reads the first word on the list. “Agoraphilia?”

“Mmm…” Cas hums, “Yes. That is going to be fun.”

“What is it?”

“It’s sex in public. It’s a little harder to pull off, but I know we can do it. If you are interested.”

Dean is of course interested. He smiles, “Like… Where?”

“Wherever you want…” Cas says, now running his fingers through Dean’s hair completely. 

Dean hums, “Okay, how about… mechanophilia? That one sounds weird.”

“Technically,” Cas sighs, “It means a sexual attraction to machines.” Cas rolls his eyes.

“Cas, what?” Dean says confused.

“Neither of us are going to fornicate with a machine, obviously, but it made me think. Dean, do not be offended when I say this, okay?”

“Okay…” Dean says cautiously.

“You have got something… for your car.”

“Cas,” Dean says slightly offended because just because someone asks him not to be doesn’t mean he won’t be. “I don’t want to have sex with my car!” Dean grumbles.

Cas rolls his eyes again, “I know! That’s not what I was implying. What I mean is-”

Dean’s eyes go wide because he thinks he finally understands what Cas is saying. “We’ve already had sex in my car though…” Dean interrupts.

“Yes, but-”

“Ohh!” Dean connects the dots, “We’re gonna have sex  _ on _ my car!” 

“We’re going to have sex on your car, yes.” Cas smiles.

Dean starts imagining what that could mean. He first thinks of Cas laying sprawled out over the hood with his pants open… or down a little bit… or off. Off is good. And Dean can suck him off once, maybe twice. And Cas would look so good laying against the warm metal clutching at nothing so he’d have to grab at Dean’s hair as he goes down on him. And his dark hair would match the dark color of his car, and the shine of the metal mixed with Cas’s piercing blue eyes. “Sex on my car…” Dean mumbles to himself.

Then Dean thinks maybe Cas would be urgently making out with him and Cas would yank down his pants and finally bend him over the hood. Dean would like that a lot actually. Then Cas would get him open all quickly and roughly fuck him into car… “Maybe I do have something for my car…” Dean admits.

“That’s what I was saying…” Cas answers.

“But it’s really just a thing for you,” Dean concludes. Cas smiles and cups the side of Dean’s face with his hand before sliding it back up into his hair. “Altocal… altocalciphilia? Am I saying that right?”

“Yes, it’s a fetish for high-heels. I would  _ love _ to see you in high-heels, Dean. Your legs would look… Mmm” Cas hums, “And I thought by addition you could maybe wear the women’s underwear you like.”

“Panties.” Dean corrects.

“Yes, panties.” 

Dean sets the list on his chest for a moment to undo his jeans and shimmy out of them as best he can. When Cas looks over, he sees why Dean wanted out of them so badly. He withholds a small chuckle but is unable to hold back the smile. Eventually, Dean is laying there with his shirt and underwear on.

He sighs, “Okay, better…” He picks up the list, “Roleplay?” He says shocked. “I know what that is, how’d I not see it before?”

“Well, it’s in the middle of other words that you don’t know so you most like skipped right over it.”

“What did you… What were you thinking about… roleplaying?” Dean asks. 

Cas lowers his voice into the one Dean likes, “Whatever you wanted…”

Dean’s mind races with all the possibilities. Doctors, cowboys, and pirates come to mind first. They could pretend to be strangers! Or maybe Cas is his boss and Dean works for him… The list goes on. “Ohh…” Dean smiles. 

Dean moves onto the next thing on the list. “Holy hell,” Dean tries to read the word. “Kera...uno...philia?”

“Keraunophilia, yes.”

“And that is…” Dean prompts. 

“Um,” Cas momentarily ceases playing with Dean’s hair, “Arousal from thunderstorms…”

“Okay…” Dean says, thinking, “What are you wanting to do with  _ that?” _

“Fornicate during a-”

“Cas!”

“Um,  _ bang _ during a thunderstorm.”

“Like, outside?” Dean asks. 

“No, just somewhere we can hear it… feel it…” Cas starts playing with Dean’s hair again, pulling hair gently through his fist. “Not here.”

“Okay, got it, not here.” Dean lifts the list to read it but then sets it back as he thinks, “Cas, do you… like… thunderstorms?” Dean asks curiously. 

“Yes,” Cas answers shortly. Dean finds out very quickly that this one is for him. Dean wonders what about a thunderstorm Cas likes enough to want to have sex during it. He said he wanted to hear and  _ feel _ it. 

“Feltching?” Dean says after looking again at the list. 

“Yes, that one is going to feel so good, you should look forward to it,” Cas smiles.

“What is it?”

“I’m not going to say.”

“What?” Dean says confused. He turns his head up to look at Cas, “Why not?”

“Because if I tell you, then you may not let me do it.”

“Cas, please?” Cas shakes his head so Dean continues to plead. “I am way more open now than I used to be, Cas, I can handle it,” Dean says confidently.

“Trust me, if you know, you’ll stop it from happening. If you don’t know, you’ll let me do it and it will feel great.”

“Well, I’ll look it up on my own then.”

“Don’t.”

“How will you know if I do?”

“I won’t.”

“Then what’s stopping me?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I’m asking you not to.” Cas makes a serious face.

“Alright. But I’m gonna be curious as hell until you tell me.” Dean shifts back, relaxing in Cas’s lap once again. 

“I know,” Cas says, sticking his hand that is not in Dean’s hair down the collar of Dean’s shirt and gently rubbing his chest. 

“And I know the word ‘grace,’ and I’m assuming I know what that means.”

“Uh-huh,” Cas says softly, “What does it mean?”

“You’re gonna use your grace to get one or both of us off.”

“Do you want it to be you?” Cas asks, lowering his voice. Dean nods. “You like that staggering feeling of overwhelming pleasure, don’t you?”

Dean’s voice breaks “Ye-yeah.”

“You want it so bad…” Dean nods in agreement and Cas smiles at the bulge in Dean’s underwear growing bigger. “Read what’s next on the list.”

“Sex in the bath,” Dean says quickly.

“We can have bubbles, Dean!” Cas says  _ so _ excitedly with a shift in his tone.

Dean smiles, “Sure, Cas.”

“Dean, I know you don’t like baths-”  
“Yeah, not really.”

“I know, but you’ve never taken one with _ me! _ ” Dean shrugs because Cas is right. He never has.

“Hey,” Dean sits up and looks at Cas, “Can I add some stuff to this list?” 

Cas looks at him excited, “Yes! Absolutely!” Cas is glad Dean likes this enough to contribute to it. 

Dean stands up and Cas watches him walk over to the desk and pick up a pen. He scrawls something quickly then plops back on the bed in the same position as before. “Haha, okay,” Dean says giddily. 

“What did you add?” Cas asks. 

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I didn’t see this before,” Dean looks closely at the list, “Down here at the very bottom of the paper… You wrote something…”

“Um,” Cas freezes.

“Yeah, you did! Then you scribbled it out!” Dean tries to read what's under the scribble but it’s hard. “What is that? V… No, W-” Cas rips the list out of Dean’s hands. “Cas, what the hell?!”

“It’s nothing. I scratched it out.”

“What did it say?”  
“Dean, stop,” Cas says seriously and commandingly so Dean stops.

“Okay,” Dean says quietly. He looks up at Cas and sees that his face has dropped. “Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas forces a smile but shakes his head, “Don’t be…” Cas holds up the list, “Let’s see what you added,” Cas stops immediately. “Why did you write in a blue pen? The list is in black.”

“Oh,  _ sorry _ ,” Dean says sarcastically and with a snort. “Does that  _ bother you, _ Cas?”

Cas rolls his eyes and reads. “Cas’s Kink Catalogue…” Dean had written that at the top of the page like a title and was actually pretty proud of it. 

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles. Cas looks away from the list and smiles down at him. Dean puts a hand up and starts rubbing his hand on Cas’s knee and the underside of his thigh.

“What is this, subcategories?”

“Yeah, like branches of it, yeah.”

“So branches of agoraphilia, you wrote-”

“Wait,” Dean interrupts, “That’s the public sex one right?”  
“Yes.”

“Okay, good. Keep reading.”

Cas smiles softly, “Sex outside,” Cas raises an eyebrow, “That sounds like a risk… Are you sure you are up for it?”

“All public sex is a little dicey, that’s the fun in it.” Dean’s mind wanders, “Really, it’ll be fun…” And that’s when Cas notices that Dean’s erection is back for the third time that night and he still hasn’t gotten off.

“Sex in a public bathroom.”

“I keep thinking about that one night at the bar, and after,” Dean chuckles, “You mentioned wanting to take me in the bathroom because you almost couldn’t wait.”

“Sometimes it’s difficult to refrain,” Cas says, “It can get really…  _ hard,” _ Cas whispers in the voice he knows Dean likes.

“Yeah, it can,” Dean agrees, pulling his underwear part of the way down with one hand. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Cas asks. 

“No,” Dean says as he starts pulling on his dick, “Keep reading.”

“Sex in the elevator…”

“Always wanted to do that,” Dean grunts, “Opportunity has never presented itself.”

“Next time we’re alone in the elevator I’m stopping it,” Cas says. 

“Really?” Dean asks, shocked.

“Yes. Unfortunately, we are almost never alone in an elevator. But that seems like it could be interesting. What that is can actually be called claustrophilia. I can just imagine you bent over or your hands against the wall and you’re moaning and whining as I fuck you quickly and nicely.”

Dean lets out a soft moan and starts pumping a little bit faster. Cas, much to the surprise of  _ no one _ , studies Dean’s movements. Cas doesn’t often get to see Dean do this for himself shockingly. 

“So that’s what you wrote for public sex,” Cas looks for more blue pen and sees it at the bottom of the list, “Then you wrote just the word masturbate… What does that mean?”

“It means I want to watch you masturbate, Cas,” Dean says unashamed. 

“Oh.”

“I’ve never seen you do it, and you’ve seen me like-” Dean grunts, “A hundred times.” Cas knows Dean is exaggerating, Cas  _ rarely _ gets to see because when they are both in the room and feel like that, they typically just fuck. But Dean is comparing Cas’s couple of times to his zero so it must feel like a hundred.

“Is it arousing to think of me masturbating, Dean?” Cas asks, knowing that to Dean it obviously is. 

“Mm-hum,” Dean nods. 

“Do you want to know how I do it?” 

“So badly,” Dean lets out. 

“How do you see it in your mind?”

“Lots of moaning, lots,” Dean grunts, “Hm!” Dean whines as he circles his thumb around the head of his cock. “I bet when you get going, you use two hands,” Dean says. 

“Maybe…” Cas says, “What else?” 

“I can just imagine you withering away on the bed. And you make you feel how you make me feel.”

“How do I make you feel?”

“Fuckin’ awesome!” Dean lets out.

“Sex in the shower… Dean, we already have sex in the shower. We do that a lot actually.”

“Yeah but I mean,” Dean stops for a long while as he tries to focus but he lets out a few moans, “The whole thing- do everything… in the… shower,” Dean pants.

“Everything?” Cas asks curiously.

“Yes, everything,” Dean grunts again, “Until the water runs cold.” 

Dean continues jacking himself off while Cas keeps playing with his hair. Cas can tell Dean is almost done. Dean glides his nails roughly against Cas’s thigh until he makes a fist. 

“Fuck,” Dean moans a little louder than before. 

Cas, being the touchy person he is, starts feeling Dean's bottom lip with his pointer and middle finger, brushing them against his lip softly, feeling how smooth it is. Dean licks at Cas’s fingers until they are in his mouth and he bites them gently, muffling the noises he’s making. Cas smirks at Dean. Dean has his eyes closed and doesn’t see. It’s not long after that when Dean is coming all over himself and his hand. 

He’s panting wildly, turning around onto his stomach. “Okay,” Dean breathes. He holds onto Cas’s feet and pulls his legs straight. Cas lets him. “Okay,” He pants again. Dean starts pulling on Cas’s underwear to get them down, “Come on,” He says partly to Cas, but mostly to himself. Dean looks up at Cas with a deadpan face. He lifts up his hand and pushes Cas’s chest until Cas lays down. It makes it much easier to take his underwear off that way. 

Dean starts palming Cas’s dick until it gets hard. Then he doesn’t waste any time getting Cas’s dick into his mouth. He feels it get all the way hard there which would make him laugh if he could.

“Dean,” Cas says deeply. 

Dean doesn’t go down very far, but he makes up for it with how he uses his tongue. Cas loves how it feels when Dean flicks his tongue over and over. Dean does start to get a little zealous though and goes down farther on Cas’s cock and he of course gags.

Dean pulls away, “Ugh!” He lets out in frustration.

“Are you alright?” Cas asks, not raising his head to look at him. 

“Yeah, just mad. I was so relaxed, too.” Dean gets back into place. 

“Don’t be upset, you are really good at other things.”

“But  _ you _ can go all the way down!” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, but it still feels amazing when I don’t right?”

“Yeah…” Dean answers. 

Cas lifts his arms off the bed to shrug before letting them fall back down, “There you go.”

Dean pushes his arm under Cas’s thigh and wraps it around, holding onto him. He then starts sucking again, working his tongue all around. 

Not that Dean minds,  _ at all _ , but this time, Cas is really making him work for it. Sometimes Cas will have Dean do that. They both know often when Dean sucks him off that he pushes himself quickly to the edge because if he didn’t he could last a very long time. His quick is most people’s normal, it's true. 

So, occasionally, when Dean is in a good position that isn’t hard to be in for a period of time, Cas will relax and let Dean do what he does until it happens naturally. 

The thing is, when they do this, if Cas lays there and is silent, Dean will get quickly discouraged. Cas could be feeling the best pleasure of his life but if he’s completely silent about it Dean would think he’s doing a bad job. Because of that, Cas encourages him. 

“Mmm…” Cas puts his hand back into Dean’s hair. “Perfect.” Dean’s eyebrows raise for a moment. “Perfect lips, perfect tongue, perfect mouth, perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect freckles,” Cas hums rhythmically. “ _ Perfect _ freckles,” Cas says again. 

Cas rubs his free hand along the top of Dean’s back over his shirt for a while. Cas has gotten pretty lost in just feeling Dean’s mouth around his cock that it’s been a while since he’s said anything to him. Suddenly Dean sucks particularly hard, putting more pressure, and moving down on his dick a bit. “Ohh!” Cas moans, mostly out of shock. 

Dean comes completely off of Cas because he gagged and now Cas knows what just felt so good. “Dean, you don’t need to keep doing that.”

“You like it though…” Dean clears his throat, “ When I go down farther.”

“But you gag every time, Dean. Please don’t.”

“ _ You like it! _ ” Dean argues. 

“No, Dean, I like the other stuff.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Cas says offended.

“You do too like it. I heard you moan,” It’s silent for a second. Dean looks down at Cas’s cock and starts jerking him off. “You moaned, didn’t you?” Cas looks away, “Didn’t you, Cas?”

“Yes.” Cas glares. 

“Yeah,” Dean looks back with the same kind of glare. “So you did like it… When I tried to go farther?”

“Yes.” Cas continues to glare. “But I like the other things too. You don’t need to do that.”

“What other things, Cas?” Dean says finally getting back into place. 

“That delightful swirly thing you do with your tongue… The flicking over the end… The amount of attention you give me… The fondling…”

Dean was about to start again when Cas said that. “The fondling?” Dean asks curiously. “I haven’t fondled anything…”

“Not yet, but you could…” Cas gives him a suggestive wink. Dean will never be used to Cas and his winks. Dean rolls his eyes with a smirk. “Hmm…” Cas hums when Dean starts going again. 

“I also like the little noises you make…” Cas says quietly. “You will make these wonderful slurping noises at points throughout. Sometimes I will try to stay quiet in order to hear them. They are quite arousing.”

Dean comes off of Cas for a moment with a slight pop sound. “Really?” He asks and his voice sounds gravelly and wrecked. 

Cas gulps before answering, “Yes,” He clears his throat, “Really.” Dean puts his mouth around the side of Cas’s dick by the base and glides his tongue and lips up and down. “Ooo…” Cas moans slowly, “That feels good, that feels good, good, good.” Cas twitches his hips slightly. Dean raises his eyebrow because Cas is usually not this responsive. 

Dean has had this idea but isn’t sure if he can do it. He wants to put Cas’s balls in his mouth. He doesn’t think it’ll make him gag, and he knows it will feel really good for Cas. Dean honestly doesn’t love the idea, but he does love the idea of Cas’s coming apart, so he might as well try. He may have to be a little rough in order to pull this off, but he thinks it’s possible. 

Dean goes back to sucking the head of Cas’s cock and he gains courage. He bobs his head a few times then licks up and down his dick. Finally, Dean goes for it. Holding Cas’s dick in one hand, he fits his balls into his mouth. It’s surprisingly much easier than Dean thought it was going to be. 

“Ughh!” Cas moans, “Dean, oh… Mmm…”

Dean pushes his tongue against them and sucks gently. With his hand, he starts pumping slowly.  _ Very, _ slowly. Almost painfully slow. Cas starts twitching more. 

“Dean, that feels…” Cas mumbles softly and lazily. “Really… amazing…” They continue on like this for less than a few minutes. 

“Dean, I’m close,”’ Cas informs. Dean, wanting his mouth to be around Cas’s dick when he comes, lets off of Cas’s balls and starts doing the quote ‘delightful swirly thing with his tongue,’ and sure enough, he has Cas coming in his mouth. 

Dean swallows and even licks the little bit that dripped out of his mouth and down Cas’s cock before getting up. He stands up and pulls his underwear completely off then lays down correctly on the bed as if he were about to go to sleep. He’s relieved that Cas finally came because he was truthfully getting exhausted. 

“Damn, Cas…” Dean chuckles.

“Dean, that was…” Cas says giddy, trying to come up with an adjective to describe what just happened, “Incredible!” Cas pulls his underwear up and lays next to Dean, leaning over to kiss him. It’s soft and only lasts a few seconds. Cas then pulls the blanket up over Dean and him, snuggling close to Dean. 

“Since you sacrificed clean sheets to roll over and suck me off for however long that lasted,” Cas says in his deep voice, “I cleaned them…”

“Cas,” Dean starts, “I still can’t believe you could do this the whole time and kept it from me, it’s so convenient.” 

“Well, sometimes you like to be pampered so it’s worth the effort of doing it the traditional way.”

Dean smiles and closes his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Cas asks.

“Guess,” Dean replies. 

“I know… I just miss you when you’re asleep sometimes…” 

Dean opens his eyes and turns towards Cas because that was legitimately adorable yet kind of sad. And usually, Cas is never that soft. Soft? Yes. But  _ that _ soft? No. “You never told me that…”

“Well yes, what are you going to do, stop sleeping?” Dean looks away, “It’s okay. When I start to feel like that, I just close my eyes and hold you… and listen to your breathing…”

Dean blushes. “Cas…” He says high-pitched. 

“Oh, and I like to watch you masturbate as well, no need to feel weird about it.” 

“What?” Dean chuckles nervously because he feels like that came out of nowhere. 

“Earlier you said you wanted to watch me and you thought it was weird. It’s not weird.”

“I never said it was weird.”

“You  _ thought _ it was weird,” Cas reiterates.

“ _ You’re _ weird,” Dean jokes.

“ _ You’re weird _ !” Cas teases back. 

Since Cas brought it up again, Dean starts thinking about the list. He closes his eyes and tries to start drifting off to sleep. “Cas,” He mumbles. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas says softly back. 

“You were right…”

Of course, Cas was right. He’s not surprised to hear it. “Right about what?”

“I really want to have sex on my car.”

Cas circles a finger delicately around one of Dean’s nipples, “I know you do, Dean.”

“Like, I really do. I don’t know how I’ve never thought to do it before…”

“I know…” Dean opens his eyes and sits up. “What’s wrong?” Cas asks, concerned. 

“If I said I wanted to have sex, could you go again right now?”

“Of course,” Cas says, “Aren’t you tired though?”

“Yeah…” Dean admits, “But, I don’t know, I also kinda wanna get drilled right now, is that okay?”

“Yes,” Cas chuckles, “That’s okay” Cas sits up and starts kissing him gently. 

“Hey,” Dean asks between kisses, “Will you do… like… most of the work?” He raises his eyebrows.

Cas giggles again, “Sure.” they keep kissing as Cas leans over him, laying him down. 

Cas is sitting up above him, pulling the blanket off slowly. “All the work?” Dean grimaces. Cas makes a stern face, pursing out his lips a bit. “Pleeeease?” Dean begs. 

Cas rolls his eyes and huffs. “Well… You have had a pretty long day…”

“I have, I have, you’re right…” Dean agrees happily. “Something tried to  _ kill _ me today!” Dean plays. 

“Something  _ did _ try to kill you today, yes,” Cas plays back. “So I suppose I can do all the work… this time…”

“Yes, Cas, yes!” Dean cheers, “You’re so awesome! Best boyfriend ever!” Cas kind of hesitates when Dean says that because Dean never says that. Cas doesn’t think that Dean has ever referred to him as his ‘boyfriend.’ He kinda likes it, likes the way it sounds.

He thinks about not saying anything to Dean about it because maybe it just slipped out. Like when Dean calls him ‘babe.’ This though, this felt like Dean meant to say it. “I’m,” Cas pauses, hovering over Dean sort of. “I’m your boyfriend?” He asks, confused.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean giggles, shocked to see that Cas didn’t already know this. 

“I’m your boyfriend!” Cas declares happily.

“Yes, Cas, you’re my boyfriend,” Dean continues giggling. What else would Cas think they were?  
Cas didn’t know what they were called. He never thought to put a label on it, that’s a very human thing to do. However, he did wonder if Dean was ever going to label it. And what it would be if he did. And if not, that was okay too. “I’m your boyfriend! And you’re _my_ boyfriend!” Cas says to him. 

“Yeah, I am.” Dean smiles. 

“We’re boyfriends, Dean!” Cas shouts absolutely overjoyed. 

“Shh,” Dean giggles out, “Cas, you’re screaming, man.”

“Sorry,” Cas smiles. Dean is smiling back at him, he has been for a while now. “Do you want to be the one to scream?” Cas lowers his voice.

“What?” Dean swallows. 

“Do you want me to make you scream, Dean?” Cas asks hotly. Dean nods quickly and for longer than necessary. Cas gets his lips very close to his ear and starts kissing his neck under his ear, “Is it because we are boyfriends?” He smiles and moves to start kissing Dean again. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're BOYFRIENDS!
> 
> PLEASE~ comment! It honestly and truly makes my friggin day y'all. It can be if you like something, think something is funny, wanna tell me something about yourself, if you have any ideas for the list or future stories! I just love you guys so much, THANK YOU!


End file.
